


(Life Is) Too Short

by truthtakestime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out the hard way that there is never enough time with those you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Life Is) Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a couple of months ago; have no idea what possessed Drew (my romantic muse) to insist that I write something D/V and not give them a happy ending. Such is life in my head?

Life is too short. 

When you're lying on the ground, your guts spilled out into the dirt and her eyes flickering shut a few feet away, you realize. When there is no time for one last kiss, one last laugh, one last _word_ before she's gone, you understand. Maybe for the first time. 

Grasping her outstretched hand anyways, you wince at the chill of her fingers. Barely dead, and she's already cold. You ignore your friends, their poking and prodding and rough field medicine, because you are fixated on this lack of warmth. It is vitally important to you, that there be some shadow of life in her body, because that means that there is still hope. You can't bear the thought that you just watched her die. You know that if you did, your only hope is that your friends can't save you either.

Life is too short, but maybe the afterlife is better. 

When you wake up in a hospital bed, scarred and sore but alive, you grieve. Searching your friend's faces and seeing that she is not among them, you sink into your own head and give in to guilt and despair. 

Yes, life is too short. But for you, now, it is also too long. Because without her, life is not worth the effort. 

Life is _far_ too long.

**Author's Note:**

> So in spite of the tragedy and randomness, I actually really like this one. Go figure.


End file.
